Mom and Mama
by SuperFosterLover
Summary: So first off I do not own the Fosters! This story is my take on Callie calling Stef and Lena mom and mama for the first time. It continues into someone getting kidnapped, and how the Fosters deal with one of their own missing.
1. Lena

**I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews tell me what you think!**

**Lena's Pov**

"Wow baby it smells delicious", I said smelling the air.

"I decided I wanted to make breakfast this morning", Callie said not looking me in the face.

"Baby is something wrong", I said noticing Callie was hiding from me.

"Um...no I just...don't want to talk", Callie's said still not looking me in the face.

I ate breakfast with my family as soon as they all scrambled down stairs (it was Callie's special biscuits and gravy recipe). Callie had her head down to the ground the whole morning and all I wanted to do is wrap my arms around my precious daughter. After breakfast my kids all started to spread each of them having there own activity for the day. Callie though just went to her room, I felt so sad for the girl.

I knocked on her door as soon as all my kids left the house. Stef was at work for the day so it was me and her.

"Callie, baby, can I come in", I asked when no answer returned I decided I would just walk in. As soon as the door is opened I see my precious baby girl huddled in the corner of her bed. Her knees are to her chest and her body is shaking with silent tears.

"Oh honey, what is wrong", I asked. I crossed the room and sat down on her bed.

"Nothing", Callie said wiping her eyes, "I am fine."

"Callie bug you are not fine, please talk to me", I said reaching to grab her hand ready for her to flinch or pull it away, but to my surprise she doesnt.

"It is my mom's birthday today", she said quietly, "She died a couple of days after."

"Oh honey", I said I wrapped my arms around her.

"I never said goodbye", Callie said as she held to me tight, "She left and when she walked out that door I never saw her again."

"I am so sorry baby", I said, "But you know she has forgiven you for that, right?"

"She has?" Callie asked confused.

"Yes", I said, "She is up in heaven watching over you and Jude. She knows you are sorry for not saying goodbye and you know I have a really good feeling she has forgiven you."

"Really?" Callie said a smiling starting to light up her face.

"Yes", I said, "But she also wants you to forgive yourselves because your life will be miserable if you keep blaming yourselves."

"I think I can do that", Callie said smiling from ear to ear.

"You know Callie bug", I started.

"What", Callie wondered.

"I love you more then you can possibly imagine", I said.

"I know and I love you too mama", Callie said.

I didn't think she heard what she said but it made my day entirely. I started to get teary eyed smiling so big it could be seen from a mile away.

"Don't make a big deal of it, I do love you mama", Callie giggled. All I could do was engulf her in my arms and hold on real tight. It was so true I did love this girl so much.


	2. Stef

**Thank you for the reviews! Now this is Stef's and if you guys leave a review I am willing to start doing one shots, whatever you want!**

Stef's Pov

"Hey love", I said as she walked in the house.

"Hey Stef", Callie said as she got up to hug me.

I was a little disappointed Lena had called and was on cloud nine telling me that Callie had finally called her mom. Then she got to the part that Callie was really upset and might need extra love today.

"Your brothers and sisters home", I asked.

"No just me and Lena", Callie said.

I was a little shocked I thought Lena said she called her mom.

"Well my baby what shall we have for dinner", I asked.

Callie shrugged and went to sit back down on the couch. I hated to see one of my babies so upset.

"Callie, sweets, are you okay", I asked already knowing she wasn't.

"You already know Lena told you", she said.

"How do you know", I questioned.

She looked at me and with a straight face, "You share everything."

I laughed, "Yes I guess we do."

She sighed and curled her knees to her chest. This girl would do anything to hold back her tears.

"Baby you know if you want to let it out you can", I said sitting down next to her.

"I can't", she said, " I shouldn't."

"Why not", I questioned.

"You don't understand I have already slipped", she said tears in her eyes, "I don't want you to be mad."

"Why would I be mad sweets", I asked.

"I can't tell you", she whispered and even quieter, "You will kick me out."

"Baby, look at me", I said grabbing her chin, "I will never kick you out ever, not in a million years, I don't want to loose you ever."

"Promise", she asked.

"Promise", I said grabbing her hand.

"I am sad about my... my mom and I shouldn't be. I am with you guys now and you care for me not her not anymore", she said without stopping to take a breath.

I sighed, "Baby you can be sad about her anytime, I might take care of you know, but she was your mother, you can be sad all you want."

Callie broke out into sobs, "Oh Callie, Oh my baby", I said holding her in my arms.

Twenty minutes later she had stopped crying and I gently kissed her forehead. I started to let go when a hand stopped me.

"Don't let go, don't let go, please mom dont let go", Callie cried.

There it was my mom moment, my last mom moment.

"Never baby not ever", I said holding onto her tighter.


	3. Cramps

**Callie's Pov**

As if today could get any worse, but hey my luck, I started to have really bad cramps. They started of small when I was hugging Stef, but now I can barely even walk. I sat at the island putting my head down in the process.

Stef can walking down the stairs minutes later, "Sweets you still do okay?"

I tried to say yes, but when I went to talk a cramp hit and a muffled pain cry came out instead.

"Baby what's wrong", Stef said crossing the room quickly to get to my side. I really hated being a girl these days.

"Nothing Stef I am...", I began but another cramp it.

"You are certainly not fine, what's wrong Callie", Stef said not even asking why I hadn't called her mom.

"Its just, it's just that... well Stef I am... you know starting my week", I said embarrassed, "And um... I am having terrible cramps."

"Well that is something you and your mama have in common this week", Stef laughed, "But I know how to cure cramps."

"Really", I asked hopefully.

"Yes you take two of these (midol) and you come with me", Stef said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

**Lena's Pov**

I felt really bad suddenly, I tried to hide it from Stef, but she knew from my expression I was in pain. I tried to convince her I was fine, so I could stay with Callie, but she told me no, and that I had to stay in bed the rest of the night.I was kind of glad in a way cause it did feel nice to curl up in a ball and watch movies.

A few minutes later I heard my wife and Callie walking up the stairs. Then they were walking into Stef's and my room.

"Hey baby", I said from the bed, "What's up."

Callie shrugged, "Looks like you got a bed partner the rest of the night", Stef said laughing.

"Oh really she banning you up here too", I ask looking at Callie.

She nods with a small smile on her lips, I pull the blankets down to invite her in. Callie quickly got in and under the blankets. I leaned over and kissed her forehead letting it linger for a few seconds. She stayed at a distance for the start of the movie, but slowly I felt her move closer and closer. Next thing I knew she was in my arms, I cuddled her closely.

Her breath evened out and I kissed her head again. I started to realize how happy she made me feel and how much I loved her. It felt good to hold her in my arms it made me feel better, less cramps.

"I love you my baby", I whispered into her ear, "I will never let go of you not ever."

I fell asleep minutes later feeling blessed to have my baby with me.

**Stef's Pov**

I let my girls get settled as I make dinner for the rest of the kids, well I should say I ordered pizza. When all my kids were home and fed I went to check on Callie and my wife. I smile quickly formed on my face, seeing my girls cuddled together. They looked so peaceful, and so comfortable.

I decided I was going to join, so I crawled into my side of the bed. I stretched my arm over two of my favorite girls, the third was in her room. I snuggled in tight, Callie was officially in a mama sandwich for the night. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep feeling the closest I have ever felt with my daughter.


	4. Feeling Loved

**I have decide to turn this into a story. I hope you enjoy! Please leave your reviews.**

**Callie's Pov**

I woke up in a mom sandwich, I felt so safe and loved. I hadn't felt like this since before my mom died. I looked up to Stef then Lena they were both still sleeping. I tried to untangle myself without waking them, but had no luck.

"Where do you think you're going sweets", Stef said with her eyes still close.

"I was gonna go to my room", I said still trying to escape.

"Well Lena, do you think we should let are daughter escape", Stef asked Lena who now had her eyes open

"Hmm... I don't think so", Lena said pulling me closer to her planting several kisses on my forehead.

"But... but", I started only to be interrupted.

"But nothing you are staying here a little longer baby", Stef laughed and started tickling me just like a child.

I couldn't help but giggle, I finally had a family that loved and cared about me. Lena joined in seconds later and I laughed until I couldn't breath.

"Stop.. Stop", I said laughing.

"Baby...", Stef said suddenly, "We have some news."

"What", I asked a little scared for what she was going to stay.

"We found your father", Lena said smiling, "We sent him abandonment papers."

"We are getting closer sweets", Stef said.

"We are almost there Callie bug", Lena laughed.

"Really", I said happily I was getting closer to being adopted.

"Yes baby", Stef said.

I smiled, "We love you Callie", Stef said.

"More than you can even imagine", Lena said.

I smiled, "I love you too."

I walked out of the room an hour later. It felt nice to be able to spend time with Stef and Lena by myself. I actually felt like I was part of this family a little now. I started getting ready for work.

I got to work a few hours later, "I think you got an admirer", Daphne said when I walked in.

"What do you mean", I asked.

"A guy has been asking for you all day", Daphne said.

"Really is he cute", I asked.

"Is my opinion he is kind of old", Daphne laughed.

"That is just my luck", I laughed along.

A few minutes later a man walked to the counter, "um two ice cream cones please."

"What kind of ice cream", I asked the man.

"Vanilla on both", the man asked.

I looked up at him, "Three dollars and twenty four cents."

He froze completely and just started at me.

"Sir", I said.

"Oh sorry, here", he said handing me the money.

I traveled home later that day, the whole way home I was thinking that man just sat there all day, what did he want.

I walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating dinner, "Hi."

"Hi love perfect timing we were all just about to eat"", Stef said.

After dinner I went to Stef, "So how is the abandonment papers coming any news."

"Not yet sweets but soon", she said back to me.

"Just let me know okay", I aksed.

"Anything for you my baby", Stef said.


	5. What's Happening

**The finale was amazing. I am literally so nervous to see what happened, but also so excited. Please Review! **

**Lena's Pov**

I hated the nights Stef had to work graveyards and of course tonight was one of those nights. I usually couldn't sleep and I tossed and turned the whole night. I decided at about three o'clock to get up and get a drink of water. To my surprise I wasn't the only one up, so was Mariana.

"Hey miss thing, why are you up?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep", Mariana said, "So I decided to come down here and watch some TV."

"How about I get myself a drink then you come upstairs and climb into bed with me", I said basically saying it in a tone that said that it wasn't a suggestion.

"Okay", Mariana said turning of the tv and coming into the kitchen with me.

I quickly got myself a drink and leaded Mariana up the stairs to my bedroom. I crawled in and she slowly made her way in Stef's side. I set down my drink on my night stand flipping of my lamp. Mariana quickly crawled into my arms, and it only took a few minutes for her to fall to sleep. I cuddled closer to Mariana, kissing her on the forehead a couple times, and closed my eyes drifting to sleep ever so slowly.

The next morning I woke up to a kiss to the lips, "Hey baby, I see you had a visitor while I was gone", Stef whispered gesturing to Mariana.

"This is a good way to wake up and yes she couldn't sleep", I whispered back.

"Mind if I join you for a little while", Stef said kissing me on the lips again.

"No not at all", I said kissing her back.

I watched as Stef changed out of her uniform and crawled in on her side of the bed, putting her arm across Mariana, and grabbing my hand. I kissed it and went back to sleep.

**Callie's Pov**

I got out of bed at seven and hurried to get to the shower first. I didn't even notice Mariana wasn't in her bed until after I got out of the shower and dressed. I quickly made my way down the hallway looking into Stef's and Lena's room. I relaxed when I seen her cuddled in between Stef and Lena. I started to back away from the door when in my side their was a slight pain. I put my hand against the wall balancing myself.

As soon as the pain was gone I made my way downstairs. I started making blueberry pancakes for everyone. It wasn't long before more people began making their way down to breakfast.

"Morning sweets", Stef said coming to kiss me on the forehead.

"Morning", I said smiling.

I made the rest of the pancakes and eat mine quickly. I was so excited after school today I get to go hang out with Wyatt.

"I see that you are in a good mood this morning", Lena said as she entered looking at me with a smile.

"Defiantly", I said smiling and grabbing my book bag.

"Is it okay if I walk to school today", I asked.

"Sure baby just check in with me when you get to the school", Lena said.

"Okay see you later", I said running out the door.

I only made it a few minutes down the road before another slight pain was in my side. I stopped and sat on the curb for a few minutes. I got up and finished my journey to school and totally forgot the pain until my eighth period. It started to hurt and didn't stop. I wasn't going to let it ruin my time with Wyatt though. I found him quickly and we started our walk to the beach, I ignored the pain entirely.

"I love spending time here letting my mind be blown", Wyatt said.

"It is only the beach", I laughed, "You see it basically everyday."

"Well whatever", Wyatt said laughing along.

The pain was getting worse by the minute and I started to think I had to tell someone.

"Wyatt have you ever had pain right here", I said pointing to my hip.

"No why?" Wyatt said.

"Just wondering", I said, "We should probably start heading to my house since I am supposed to be home in like five minutes."

"Callie why didn't you tell me you had to be home?" Wyatt said laughing and nudging me on the shoulder.

"I don't know", I said laughing along, but all I could focus on was the pain that was growing stronger by the second.

We were almost to my house, when I started to get light headed.

"Can we stop for a minute", I asked.

"Sure, but only for a minute since you are probably already late", Wyatt said joking.

"Wyatt I think you should call Stef or Lena I don't..." I said not finishing my sentence because I blacked out.

**Wyatt's Pov**

"Callie", I said shaking the girl that was now laying on my lap.

I quickly pulled out my phone and called nine-one-one. I told them Callie's address and started to dial Stef's phone number, but I forgot it Lena's too. I had to tell them, but how? I realized then that we were right down the road from her house. I gently picked her up and started to run to her house.

As soon as I got there I was completely out of breath. I set her down on the grass and ran to knock on the door. The door opened and Jude appeared.

"Hey Jude, will you go and get one of your moms for me", I said trying not to worry the kid, but I think I failed just by the look on my face.

I could hear the ambulance in the distance, Stef appeared a minute later, "Wyatt, where's Callie?"

"I am so sorry, I don't know what happened", I cried.

"Wyatt, where is Callie", Stef said more stern.

I stepped out of the way to show Stef laying in the lawn, "I am so sorry."

"Oh my gosh", Stef yelled running to Callie, "Lena."

Lena appeared a second later running to Stef's side immediatly.

"What happened", Lena asked turning towards me.

"I don't know", I said, "She just passed out."

Seconds later the ambulance was loading Callie into the ambulance and Lena jumped in with her.

**Please leave your reviews and tell me if I should continue!**


	6. Why My Sister?

**Okay so sorry for the long wait. I am on spring break now so I will try to get a few chapters done. Please leave reviews and tell me some ideas!**

**Jude's Pov**

I was playing video games when a knock on the door distracted me. I quickly got up to answer it, finding Wyatt looking very scared and nervous.

"Hey Jude, will you go and get one of your mom for me", Wyatt asked trying to smile, but failing miserably.

I ran to get Stef or Lena, but now I was worrying about Callie wasn't she with Wyatt.

"Baby what is wrong?" Lena asked and I realized that I had frozen in place.

"One of you guys are needed at the door", I said looking at them.

"I will go", Stef said getting up and walking towards the door.

I ran as fast as I could out the back door and to the side of the house. When I got there I could see Stef talking to Wyatt.

"Wyatt, where is Callie", Stef said stern but I could tell she was just worried.

Wyatt stepped to the side, "I am so sorry."

I followed Stef's gaze, "Oh my gosh", she said and I saw Callie lying there on the ground.

She looked almost like she was dead, but her chest was rising slowly signaling she was breathing, "Lena", Stef yelled.

Stef started to run to Callie and I wanted to too, but I knew my soon to be mothers would handle it. I could see how Stef examined Callie looking her over for any injuries.

"Sweets, open your eyes, please my baby open your eyes", I heard Stef whisper, but it wasn't very quiet.

Lena appeared at the door and looked around to see what was happening. I just wanted to cry into her arms. Lena noticed Stef laying over Callie's unconscious body.

"What happened", she said running to Stef and scooping Callie's hand up.

All I wanted to do was run over to Callie and hold onto her. I didn't know what was wrong, but Callie has been hurt before, and never like this.

"I don't know", Wyatt said stumbling over his words, I could see tears forming in his eyes, "She just passed out."

I focused back on Stef and Lena they both had tears in their eyes. The ambulance was now coming down the road. The looked into each other eyes and silently discussed the matter. I loved how they could talk through their eyes and know what each other were saying.

"I will see you there then", Lena said still holding onto Callie's hand tight.

"Yes", Stef said, "I won't be long promise."

Stef kissed Callie's forehead multiple times and then kissed Lena.

"Take care of our girl okay", Stef said kissing Lena again.

"You know I will", Lena said kissing her back.

"And you", Stef said looking at Callie, "Whatever is happening you need to fight it for me."

Of course, Callie didn't answer, but I wish she had said yes. The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics jumped out rushing to both sides of Callie pushing Stef and Lena away. They quickly put Callie on the stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance.

"Which one of you are coming with us?" The woman paramedic asked.

"I am", Lena said walking towards the ambulance, but getting pulled into a hug by Stef.

"I will be there soon I promise", Stef said letting go.

Lena got in the ambulance waving one last time to Stef. The paramedics shut the door and the ambulance turned on the lights. I watched as the ambulances drove down the road and watched Stef look totally defeated.

"Mom", I said stepping out of the bushes, I was silently crying.

"Oh Jude my baby", Stef said opening her arms.

"Mom", I said running into her arms, "What happened to Callie."

"I don't know, but we will find out", Stef said giving me a little squeeze, "Go get in the car and buckle up, I am going to get your siblings."

"Okay", I said running to the car and watching Stef run into the house.

"Kids come on we need to go", Stef yelled in her cop voice telling them to hurry.

I watched as my siblings came down the stairs and were pointed to the car. They loaded in quickly not knowing what was going on. I didn't really care about that though I just wanted to see Callie.

**Please Remember to review your thoughts and ideas! Thank You! :)**


	7. Any News

**Lena's Pov**

Callie was lying on the stretcher, she didn't move or make a sound, and to tell the truth I was frightened.

"What is wrong with her?" I ask the woman paramedic.

"We don't know at this moment miss, but please stand back, and don't worry", the woman said trying to be nice.

The ride to the hospital was rather quick, but it was the longest most terrifying moments of my life. I had only felt this way several times in my life. I hated the hospital and I hated it more when my wife and children were there. I couldn't breathe when they were in danger, and it didn't help that I didn't know why Callie was unconscious.

"Callie baby", I said running by her side as we entered the hospital, "I am here, and you are going to be okay, you have to be okay my love."

"Mrs. AdamsFoster you can't come any further, I am sorry", a doctor said as we entered the emergency room.

I stopped and I began to cry, my baby girl was just fine this morning, what happened?

"Lena", Stef said from behind me, I didn't realize I had been standing here for several minutes.

"Oh Stef", I said as I walked right into her arms.

"Callie is going to be fine, there hasn't been any news?" Stef asked as she was trying to convince me.

"No not yet", I said wiping my tears away.

Stef lead me over to the waiting room seats. I could see the kids wondering what was going on, but they knew it had to be big because they were at the hospital.

"Did you tell them?" I ask gesturing to the kids.

"I didn't know what to say, I don't exactly know what is going on myself", Stef tells me.

I got up and started crossing the waiting room to get to my kid when the doctor came out.

"Family of Callie Jacobs", the doctor says.

I stop in my tracks and turn to see the doctor, "Yes."

"Callie had a ruptured appendix, so we took her in for emergency surgery. She is doing well now, and is awake in her room", the doctor said and I was filled with relief. Stef was visibly relieved too.

"I have some concerns though", the doctor said, "Did Callie mention any pain to you in the last few days?"

"Well, a few days ago she had cramps", Stef said remembering the time we cuddled with Callie.

"Any other days in the past week at all", the doctor asked.

"No not really", I said a little confused on where he was going with this.

"It appears that Callie's appendix has been ready to rupture for the last few days, the cramps we probably the start of it. The longer the days went by, the more it should have hurt, so I was just wondering if she told you about any pains that is all", the doctor said with a smile.

I turned to Stef and I could tell she didn't believe this either. How could Callie be in so much pain and not tell us and hide it so well? Stef and I were going to confront her about this, but **in** the meantime I really just wanted to go and be with my Callie girl.

**Please Review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Where would my life be without her?

**Thanks for a the reviews! Please keep reviewing and telling me your thought and ideas! :)**

**Stef's Pov**

Callie's hospital room was to far for my liking. It honestly felt like I had been walking for an eternity. Lena and I had left the kids back in the waiting room, both of us wanting to see Callie first. It honestly scared me that I might lose her, I couldn't lose her it would destroy me. I love that girl in that hospital room. I love her more than I can believe. When she first came into our home, let's just say, I was glad it was temporary.

It all changed when I saw how she protected and loved her little brother. Right then I had a different feeling about her. The feeling grew everyday we had them, and now I full on loved them both. I literally couldn't imagine my life without them, they were my babies now. Watching Callie get rushed to the hospital made me sick.

Luckily she was okay, luckily my baby was okay. When the doctor told us that she didn't tell us about the pain she had been having I grew mad. How could she? How could my daughter hide it, especially from me and Lena? We were her mothers we should have known. I could have lost my baby by not seeing she was in pain.

Tears sprang to my eyes when I walked into her room and heard her sweet little voice, "Hi mom, mama."

I crossed the room to her bed, "My sweets", I said hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Oh Callie you had me worried sick", Lena said hugging Callie after me.

"I am so sorry", she said and I began to cry.

"Its okay love", Lena said kissing her head too, "I just am so glad you are okay."

We sat the for several minutes quietly, but finally I spoke up, "Callie how long did it hurt?"

"What?" Callie asked clearly confused.

"How long did your side hurt?" Lena asked gesturing to her stitches.

"Just this morning and the day I thought I was starting my week", Callie said groggy and I could tell she was on pain killers.

"Why didn't you tell us sweets we could have helped", I asked.

"I thought it was nothing", she whispered, but I caught it.

"I don't care if it was nothing baby, if you have any pain come to me or mama, please from now on", I said slowly.

"I am sorry", she said closing her eyes, and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Baby we are not mad", Lena said sweetly.

Callie shut her eyes tighter, "Don't send me back, please, don't send me back."

"Love we would never send you back not in a million years", I said.

"We love you more than anything", Lena said rubbing a tear that finally escaped from Callie's eyes.

Callie's eyes shot open, "I love you too."

"I think this might call for a...", I started.

"A mama sandwich", Lena finished.

We quickly both hugged her and kissed her head multiple times.

"Stop... Stop", she said laughing.

"Oh my Callie girl don't ever scare me like that again I love you too much", I smiled at her.

"Too too much", Lena smiled, "More than your sweet little head could imagine," Lena said continuing my statement.

"I love you guys too, Thank you", Callie said smiling.

"For whats sweets?" I asked.

"For giving me a family", she said bringing tears to Lena and my eyes.

I did love this girl so much. We both wrapped our around her again.

**Please Review! :)**


	9. My Father

**Sorry for such a long wait! I finally got along to an update! Please Review! :) Also if you like the Quinn's please stop reading. I like the Quinn's but not in this story. I didn't like them when I started to write this so it is staying.**

**Callie's Po****v**

When my moms walked in they looked so sad and mad, but now in their arms I could tell they were happy.

"I love you guys too, Thank you", I said smiling.

"For what sweets?" Stef asked.

"For giving me a family", I said not trying to make it a big deal, but failing miserably.

My moms gathered me into their arms, in a reality it hurt, but I loved being in their arms. They both were crying, I could tell because my shirt was now damp.

"Ms. Jacob", a nurse came in, "Oh I am sorry for interrupting."

"It is alright", Stef said pulling back and wiping her eyes.

"Ms. Jacob you have a visitor", the nurse said.

"I do?" I asked looking at my moms.

"Um yes, he would like to speak to you privately, when you are ready", the nurse said.

"Who is it?" Stef asked the nurse.

"I didn't get a name", the nurse said walking out of the room.

"Wait... Wait please ma'am can you see what his name is", Lena asked but the nurse was already gone.

**Robert's Pov**

"Will they let me see her", I asked the nurse I told to ask them if I could see Callie.

"I don't know", the nurse said.

"I will pay you money, please I just need to see her", I asked.

"How much?" The nurse asked more interested.

"First get me into see her", I said not wanting to pay her before.

"I will see what I can do, but no promises, and I expect some cash before entering the room", the nurse said walking away.

I smiled at her watching her walk away. I needed to see my daughter, the daughter I never knew I had. She belonged to me and I was going to get her away from those women I have watched her with. They were bad, because they weren't me, and my daughter deserves to be with me her father.

**Lena's Pov**

"Do you have a secret boyfriend that we should be worrying about?" I ask joking with Callie.

"No of course not", Callie said with a giggle.

"What about any secret admirers?" Stef said laughing too.

"Well maybe", Callie said her mood going serious.

"What is it sweets?" Stef asked.

"There was a man at the bar that stayed all day waiting for me it was strange", Callie said and I could see Stef going into cop mode.

"Well just to be safe love no visitors unless mom and I are here okay", I said gripping her hand.

"Okay, I am so glad I only have to stay for the night", Callie said gripping me hand back.

"We are too", Stef said kissing her forehead.

A few hours later, Stef and I gathered the kids up and were heading towards our car. Stef was going to stay the night with Callie, but wanting to walk us out to the car.

"I love you my babies", Stef said kissing each one of them on the head and sending them in the car.

"I love you", I said kissing Stef lightly.

"I love you too, be safe, and get a good nights rest", Stef said kissing me back and opening the car door.

**Stef's Pov**

After watching Lena drive away I made my way back to Callie's bedroom.

"You look tired sweets, why don't you get rest", I said.

"Will you?" Callie started but looked away.

"Will I what my love?" I asked pushing her a little bit.

"Never mind it is stupid", she said shying away.

"Nothing you say is stupid to me baby", I say.

"Will you... Will you lay by me tonight?" Callie asked.

I felt so happy she actually asked for comfort.

"Of course, move over a little bit", I said walking towards the bed and climbing in.

I felt her relax when she lay her head down on my chest, and I pulled her closer with my arm. Her breathing settled just a few minutes later, and I felt myself begin to fall to sleep.

A few hours later, I had to use the bathroom, not wanting to wake her, I crawled out quietly out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Her quiet voice filled the air.

"To the bathroom, I will be right back", I say making my way out of her room.

I hurried to the bathroom not wanting to be gone for long.

**Robert's Pov**

"Your chance is now hurry or you won't get one", the nurse said.

"Thank you", I said making my way to her room.

"Wait my money", she said putting out her hand.

"Here", I said handing her five hundred dollars.

I walked into her room and I could tell she was absolute beautiful.

"Stef?" Callie asked.

"No, Callie I am your father", I said walking closer to her.

"What what do you want?" She asked fear in her voice.

"I want you", I said walking over to her and putting drugs into her arm, "You are my daughter, that means you are mine not theirs."

"Please", she said before she closed her eyes and want unconscious.

As soon as she was all the way out I grabbed her into my arms, slowly unhooking her from the machines. When the heart monitor went off, I knew I had to hurry, the doctors would be coming to check on her. I quickly finished getting her unhooked, grabbed a wheelchair and made it look like we were leaving just like anyone else. She was in the wheel chair and I was pushing her slowly.

"My sweet daughter we will be home soon, don't worry", I whispered into her ear, as I loaded her into my car.

I was certainly glad that I packed my wife and daughters a few suitcase full of close and a few full of money before I left. I watched as cop cars flew by me towards the hosiptal, I knew I had to get my family out of here quick.

**Stef's Pov**

Going to the bathroom seemed really long in a hospital. I just wanted to be by Callie I had a gut feeling that I needed to stay by her.

As I was walking back at to Callie's room, I saw doctors and nurses running in there, so I started to run too.

"What has happened", I asked a nearby nurse.

"Ma'am your daughter is gone", the nurse said.

"What?" I screamed making my way into her room.

Everything I saw was a giant mess, the machines were scattered around, her blankets were thrown on the ground.

I wanted to cry when I saw her bed, where I had just left her was completely empty.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	10. Kidnapped

**Again sorry for the wait, it is kind of hard with school coming to an end, and other things to update, but I will try to make an update from now on every week! I love all you guys for all your reviews! Please continue reviewing it makes my day! Oh by the way at the start of the story Callie thinks it has been a few hours, but in reality it had been about two and a half days.**

**Callie's Pov**

When I woke up I was in car I didn't recognize, the people I saw around me were not my family. I was cold and I felt so tired. I started to sit up, but slowly laid back as I wanted to puke.

"Good morning Callie", the man driving said looking back to me.

"Who are you?" I ask trying to get to the point.

"I am your father Callie, you know that silly", he said laughing.

"No you are not I have not seen you in my life", I said and then I started to realize, "You kidnapped me and drugged me."

"What?" The woman in front asked the man.

"Callie I did not kidnap you, you willing came with me", he said smilng.

"Because you drugged me", I basically yelled then searched around with my eyes looking to see if I could find an escape route.

"Robert you didn't", the woman asked stunned, "Is that why we left so quickly?"

"Jill, I had to she is my daughter, she didn't belong with those women", Robert said.

"Mom what is going on", a girl to the right of me asked.

"Nothing Sophie", Jill said smiling, "Go back to sleep."

"Did you really just say nothing is going on", I yelled, "Your husband kidnapped me, took me from the only two people in years that have loved me and called me their daughter. They haven't beat me, or yelled at me, they love me and I love them. But you still say nothing is wrong not one dang thing, are you kidding me."

"Callie calm down we are are your family now", Robert said smiling.

"How can I calm down? You took me from my mothers, and all my siblings. You took me from my home", I screamed.

"We are almost to your new forever home Callie", Robert said.

"No I don't want a new home, I want my home", I cried searching for an exit.

I heard Sophie to my side whimper and I felt bad for her, but than again I didn't care. I slowly reached down to the door handle, and opened it. The road was moving so factly under my feet, and I still felt sore from my surgery.

"Callie, shut the door", Robert yelled.

"No", I screamed.

I had to jump even if it hurt I had to jump. By the time I got enough courage the car was almost stopped. I jumped and it didn't hurt as bad as I expected. The pain was dull, but I had to run throughout the pain.

"CALLIE NO", I heard Robert scream at the top of his lungs.

I had to keep running no matter what I had to get away, so I started running faster.

**Lena's Pov**

These last two days had been the longest days in my life. The night I got the phone call saying Callie was missing my stomach dropped. Two days later there was still no sign of my baby. I was starting to lose hope, I know she was out there waiting for us, but I didn't know where.

"Lena", a familiar voice said behind me.

I never expected to hear that voice not in the middle of a police station. I hadn't even called her, knowing Stef she had probably called the everyone in the world.

"Mama", I said turning around tears in my eyes.

"Oh my darling", my mother said walking over to me wrapping her arms around me.

"Two days", I cried into my mother's arms.

"I know baby", my mom said rubbing my back.

Being held in her arms, felt so good, "Lena you look so tired."

"I am tired mom", I whispered, "I haven't slept in two days, I haven't even left the station.

I was very glad Stef's mom came down for the rescue right when Stef called, "Lena that isn't healthy."

"I know mother, but I can't stop thinking about her, my baby is all alone somewhere."

Just then Stef runs over to me, "We got a phone call", I didn't want to get my hopes up high, but failed as I ran to the phone.

"Hello", Stef said.

"Mom, I am so scared", Callie's sweet little voice said.

"Oh thank goodness, Callie where are you?" I said.

"Mama I don't know, but he is coming, I don't know where he is. I don't know where to run, I am so scared", Callie said her voice shaking.

"Baby slow down, who is he?" Stef asked.

"My birth father", Callie cried.

"Sweets look around can you describe your location?" Stef asked.

"I don't know a gas station on the side of a road", Callie said.

"Oh my sweet Callie girl we are coming for you, we will find you, I love you so much", I said trying not to cry.

"Mama, I missed your voice and mom I missed you, I missed you both, I love... oh no he is coming", Callie said letting out a scream.

"Please I just want to go home", I heard Callie cry.

"You are home", a man's voice said.

"No this will... let go of me Robert", Callie cried.

"This is your home Callie get used to it", Robert yelled.

"No, not... Robert you are hurting me", Callie cried, and I wanted to hold her in my arms.

Callie let out another scream, as we heard a crash, and nothing not even another whimper from Callie.

"I didn't want this to happen,you have me no choice. Callie oh great your bleeding. Talk to me Callie, D***", Robert screamed, "Now I will have to carry you."

I looked over to Stef we were both crying. All I wanted was my baby in my arms right at this second.

"Robert you will pay for whatever you do to my daughter", Stef yelled, and I grabbed her hand.

**Please Review! :)**


	11. New Names

**Thanks for all the reviews! I am so sorry that I have not updated for a little while, there is just a lot of things happening in my life. Please continue to update! :) It makes me happy!**

**Robert's Pov**

Callie was still unconscious and I was sso happy, no complaints. Sophie shook her once in a while, but there was no response. I just laughed, she shouldn't have fought with me.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital", Jill said concern in her voice.

"No, she is fine, we need to keep going", I said my voice full of anger.

"She hit her head pretty hard when she fell", Jill said more full .

"It wasn't that hard", I said remembering I had told them she fell down a hill into a tree.

"Her head is still bleeding, we need to go to the hospital", Jill basically screamed.

"Okay, but we need fake names", I said thinking about the possibilities.

"New names?" Sophie asked from the backseat.

"Yes we all need new names", I said determined.

"Fine, but we need to get her to the hospital, Now", Jill said.

It took a little while to reach the hospital, but we all stayed quiet. There was a little noise from the cars passing, not one word from my daughter or wife. I questioned my choice, I knew Callie had to be with me.

As soon as we got to the hospital Jill jumped out, "We need help over here."

Doctors and nurses rushed around the car getting Callie out.

"What happened", a nurse asked.

"She fell down, and hit her head", Jill said.

"Her name and age?" The doctor asked.

"Cassie James", I said getting out of the car.

"Relation?" The nurse asked.

"I am her step mother, that is her father, and sister", Jill said pointing to Sophie and I.

"Okay", the doctor said as they rushed her in the doors.

As they rushed Callie into the ER I turned to Jill and Sophie.

"Jasmine James", I said pointing to Jill, and then I pointed to Sophie, "Sarah James."

"Fine, whatever, what is your name?" Jill asked.

"Ryan... Ryan James", I said.

"But... but daddy, I like my name", Sophie whined.

"I am sorry, but life is changing it needed to happen", I yelled walking into the hospital.

I look back after a minute to see Sophie crying into Jill's arms.

**Jill's Pov**

My husband has absolutely gone crazy. He kidnapped a child, is moving us across the state's, now changing are names. I wanted to run, to take Sophie and run far, and not look back, but then I see Callie. She is so innocent, and I know he hit her, that is why she is now in the hospital.

He says he is trying to protect his family, but in all reality he is hurting us, especially his daughters. Sophie was now crying into my arms, and I right now I never want to forgive him.

"Sophie, baby, everything is going to be okay", I said trying to get her to calm down.

"Mom it is Sarah now remember. I don't like the name Sarah, I like Sophie", Sophie said starting to rant.

"Shhh... Baby we are going to leave, Callie, you, and I are going to leave, as soon as she is out of the hospital. We will take her home to her family, and we will be okay, we don't have to have these names forever, just a little longer", I said holding her in my arms, and gently running my hands through her hair and kissing her forehead softly.

"Promise", Sophie asked in a whisper.

"Yes baby, I promise, cross my heart", I said smiling, "Lets go see how Callie is doing."

"Okay I love you mommy", Sophie said pulling back and grabbing my hand.

"Love you too, princess", I said squeezing her hand.


	12. The Nurse

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am sorry that some** **of you do not like** **the events with Robert, but I** **needed it**** to** **bring**** Callie closer to the moms. As always please continue to review! :)**

**P.S. Mindy is a nurse at the hospital**

**Mindy's Pov **

"Doctor", I called as the doctor walked out of Cassie's room, "Any news on her condition?"

"She is still unconscious, there is swelling in her head, I can't say much more until she is awake", the doctor said.

"Okay doctor", I said turning back to my work as the doctor started to walk off.

"Oh Mindy", the doctor said turning back to me, "Can you check and see if Ms. James had any recent surgeries."

"Yes doctor", I said as he now walked away, and I started to search Cassie James up.

After twenty minutes of searching for Ms. James I was starting to give up and finding her in my system. It was like she didn't exist. All of a sudden I heard something on the TV that caught my attention, the TV was on the news.

"Early this week a young girl was kidnapped from the hospital in San Diego. She was taken from her two foster moms, her three foster siblings, and her biological brother. They are crying out for help at this time", a woman reporter said as it flashed to a curly haired woman.

"We are asking for anyone who has saw our daughter in the last few days to please call the police. She is possibly hurt, and in grave danger. She has just gotten her appendix out and is probably in really bad pain, so please if you see her, call for help. Help us bring our daughter home. Thank you", the curly haired woman said as tears rolled down her face.

"Yes you have heard it, Callie Jacobs a sixteen year old girl was taken from a hospital in San Diego. She has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She is believed to be with her father Robert Quinn. If anyone sees Ms. Jacobs please contact the police, and do not let her out of your sight", a male reporter said.

Just as the news report showed the image of the girl and the man the TV was clicked off.

"Mindy, have you found anything on Ms. James?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, but I don't think you are going to believe me", I said getting up and walking into Cassie's no Callie's room.

I had to be 100 percent sure that I was right before I called the police, so I lifted up her gown revealing the appendix stitches. This truly was a kidnapped gurl, so I went and called the police.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency", I heard someone say and I watched the doctor's eyes go wide.

"Hello, I am calling about a missing child. I pretty sure I have found Ms. Callie Jacobs", I said looking into Callie's room.

"We are sending help your way", the person said, "Thank you for your assistance."


	13. Run

**Thanks for all the reviews! I have decided to continue! Please Review! :)**

**Robert's Pov**

When I was going to see Callie I heard a nurse call 9-1-1. I didn't know what to do, I had to get my family out of here, but how without being caught.

I decided to go see Callie anyways if the nurse wanted to hide that the police were coming she would still let me see my daughter for probably the last time.

She looked as if she wanted to protest, to tell me I couldn't go in. Eventually she let me in, after she had to think it through. She gazed through the door,but at a distance, so she wouldn't look suspicious.

"Call... Cassie this is probably the last time I will see you for a while. I just wanted you to know that I only did this for you. I love you", I said bending down to kiss her cheek.

I feel truly sorry now, I guess I didn't want this after all. My family will from now on have to be on the run, unless I leave them behind to protect them.

I understood now too, how those women must feel to have one of their children ripped away from them. I could never not know where Sophie was, I would die.

Making my way out the emergency exit, making sure know one was watching, I ran. I didn't know where I was running but somewhere far and fast.

I should have left a note to tell them I loved them. I shouldv'e said goodbye, but I am to far gone now. I should have done a lot of things, but now it is too late.

I hoped they know I only did it out of love. I hope they know I loved them so much it hurt not to have them all with me constantly.

I would have to call later, but for now I ran. I ran from the law. I ran from my family. I ran from my country. I ran from the world. I ran from everything.

**Sophia's Pov**

Police swarmed the building, there was so many that I couldn't count them all. I was so scared I just wanted to go home, where I was safe, where none of this happened.

"Sophie", Jill, my mother, said.

"Yes", I said back telling her she had my full attention.

"I love you more than anything. You are the only light in my life. I will always come back for you I promise", she said watching two police men walking up to her.

"Jill Quinn?" My mom nodded her head, "You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Callie Jacobs."

"I love you", she mouthed as the hauled her away.

"Wait no mom, I love you too, it wasn't her", I screamed through the entire hospital, "It wasn't her."

They didn't believe me no one did, why should they? I did know who they had to believe, and she was the key of getting my mom back.

I made my to Callie's room. Would she help? Would she help my mom? After everything my dead put her through, would she?

I sat in a chair next to her bed, begging for to wake up. The next thing I know I am asleep, dreaming that everything was back to normal.

**Stef's Pov**

I sat by the phone, wishing for it to ring, telling me they had found my daughter. My boss wouldn't let me stay at work any longer said I had to go home get some rest. She said I had other children to worry about and that was true, but I couldn't focus on anything except her.

Lena was by my side also staring at the phone, neither of us has slept since she was taken. It was all my fault, how could I let it happen? I was there with her only a second away, just down the hall.

Tears were running down my face, and I didn't even care. It had been a few days since she was taken, and other than that phone call, I have heard nothing from her. I think she might be hurt, I think he has hurt her.

She is probably scared and alone, hurt and sad, she is probably just like every kidnapped child. Wishing for one thing to be home. I am like one of those parents that have a kidnapped child, one that is not ready for it. One that is always wondering are they dead or alive. Am I still a mother to the child of mine, or are they in a new place?

I have ignored all my other calls, there were some from my mother, Lena's parents, and even people around here that were just sorry this was happening.

My children were all upstairs, except Callie, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of here, I had to find my daughter. I didn't go the way I planned, I didn't go to my car. I could hear Lena following me, I wasn't even sure where I was going until I was there.

Sitting on the bed, the bed, the room that held her memories. The room she had claimed as her own. The room I had heard my two girls start getting along. The room where two of my most precious joys slept at night. Now one of them was gone, and the other to afraid to walk in the room.

Lena hugged me tight, tighter than she has ever hugged me before.

"It's all my fault, I am so sorry Lena", I said seeking forgiveness, but not from the right person.

"It isn't your fault, none of this is your fault", Lena said tears spilling out of her eyes.

I nodded not telling the truth, this all was my fault.

"No I don't want a nod, I want words Stef, we tell the kids that all the time, I expect you to follow the rules too", Lena said with a smile.

I couldn't help, but laugh. This happy moment was gone within a second, "How could this not be my fault?"

I asked not expecting an answer, but receiving one anyways.

"Stefanie Marie AdamsFoster this is not your fault. You didn't know, you went to the bathroom. He was waiting, he was the visitor Stef, the one who wanted to see Callie privately. He has had this planned, he could have done it anywhere", Lena said.

"But... but", I started.

"No buts about it, you my love are as innocent as one of our children", Lena said kissing me.

I pulled away, "So not very innocent", I said with a little smile forming on my lips.

"Hey", four different squeals came from the doorway.

I turned around to face them and then turned back to Lena, "Just saying."

"I think all my babies are pretty innocent, with a few mistakes on their plates, that is all", Lena said also smiling.

"Thanks mama", Mariana said walking in the room.

The next thing I know I am in a giant hug, and for once in the last few days I feel truly happy. Of course a knock on the door ruins it.


	14. They Found Her

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please continue to leave reviews!**

**Lena's Pov**

I was enjoying being with my kids and my wife. I was glad to be wrapped up in their arms, but I am missing one of them so much. This one happy moment in days was ruined by a knock at the door.

I ran down the stairs quickly, it was probably just more neighbors coming to say I am sorry, but I didn't want them to be here, because they all thought Callie was never going to come home. I knew she was though deep down in my gut I knew she going to come home.

As I opened the door, I was welcomed by three faces that I was sure glad to see. I broke into tears, and my mother wrapped me in her arms.

Our parents had gone home yesterday saying they would be back but I didn't know when. I was sure glad they didn't wait long.

Stef was came down right after me, and was now frozen. Neither of us had called or answered phone calls from our parents from last night afraid if we used the phone Callie would call and we would miss it.

"Mom", Stef called from the stair case and started to cry too.

Sharon ran to Stef, and wrapped her arms around her.

All of the kids made their way down the stairs, and I made them lunch. Even though one of my babies was gone, I couldn't let the others starve.

As we were all getting done with lunch, there was a phone call. I couldn't get my hopes up anymore, I was let down to much. By the way Stef answered it though, I knew it was something about my baby.

We all waited for Stef to get of the phone, waiting for any news. Stef had left the kitchen not wanting to let the kids hear if it was bad news.

She came back into the kitchen with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. I knew it was good news at that moment. I smiled too, as I looked at her.

"They... they found her", Stef exclaimed.

"What...", I basically said starting to cry.

"They found her Lena, our baby they found her", Stef said smiling as she made over to me and hugged me.

"Okay kids go get a few pairs of clothes and hurry", Stef said making her way up the stairs too.

I followed her, and when we got to our room I had to ask, "Where is she?"

"In the hospital a few cities over", Stef said.

"Why?" I ask dreading the answer.

"She hit her head, she is unconscious", Stef said dropping her face, "He hit her and she is unconscious now."

"Okay", I said grabbing some clothes and throwing them in a suit case.

"We are going to get a hotel and leave the kids there, with our parents, why we see her first", Stef said.

"Okay", I said agreeing with her.

I was glad that I was going to see my baby. I was so glad she was okay, and he didn't still have her.

**Sophia's Pov**

I was awakened by someone poking me I didn't know who. As I opened my eyes I saw a woman and a doctor. They were both staring me, the woman stare was kind of scaring me.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked.

"I am a social worker, your social worker", the woman said.

"I don't need a social worker", I said.

"You do though Miss Sophie, my name is Sandy", the woman said.

"Sandy, my mom is going to prison, she didn't do anything", I said angry.

"She did she kidnapped a girl, your half sister", Sandy said.

"That was my father, my mother had no idea", I said rising my voice.

"She went along with it", Sandy said also raising her voice.

"No, she was the one that convinced my father to bring Callie here, she is the one that was going to take Callie back", I said screaming now.

"I don't care Miss Sophie, lower your voice, and come with me", Sandy said and I could tell she was serious.

"No", I said back, "I will go no where with you."

"Yes you will", Sandy said.

"You can't make me" I said walking to Callie and holding onto her.

"I can and I will",she said walking over to me and grabbing my arm.

I held onto Callie like my life depended on it and she couldn't get me. She kept trying though, until the doctor came over.

"Ma'am please stop you are hurting the patient", the doctor said.

"I will leave with you once I get talk to Callie", I said.

"Fine Miss Sophie once you talk to Callie, you must come with me", Sandy said walking out of the room clearly irritated.

I hoped Callie wouldn't wake up anytime soon, but then again I didn't want my mother to rot in prison. She had to wake up rather quickly.

I started writing a letter, in case they took me away before I got to talk to her. It explained how they were blaming my mom, and how they were going to put me in foster care. I just hoped she cared enough about me to help me.


	15. Who Are You?

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Please Review or PM your thoughts and ideas I am at a road block! My brain is deciding it doesn't want to work properly anymore!**

**Lena's****Pov**

My heart was racing as I walked through the hospital doors. I was terrified for my daughter's life again. She had been in the hospital twice and kidnapped once in the last month. I really couldn't take much more stress, and I didn't want to be scared any longer.

Holding onto Stef's hand like my life depended we made our way to Callie's room. I could tell she was just as scared as I was. As I walked into Callie's room I saw her body. She looked so weak and vunerable, why would anyone do this to her?

I let go of Stef's hand and crossed the room to Callie's bedside. I kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand never wanting to let go. Stef was grabbing her other hand and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

I didn't realize their was another person in the room for several minutes until I heard a chair move. Turning my attention across the room I saw a little girl probably about Jude's age sleeping in the chair.

Looking at Stef and then back at the girl, I walked over to her. Touching her on the shoulder, she jumped right up, and ran over to Callie.

"We aren't going to hurt you sweetie", I said, "What is your name?"

"I am Sophia", she said in a very quiet whisper holding onto Callie.

"Why are you in here, love", Stef asked.

"She is all I have left", she said looking to Callie.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"They arrested my mom, and my dad disappeared", she said a tear rolling down her face.

"Are your Robert Quinn's daughter?" Stef asked the girl.

"Yes, but I don't want to be anymore", she said as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why?" I asked even if he did this terrible thing no child should want to give up on her parent.

"He is the reason for all of this. He is the reason Callie is laying in this hospital bed. My only sister, who I wanted to meet, but not like this. He is the reason my mom is going to prison. My mom wanted none of this, neither did I. And now we are suffering the consequences and he is free. He told us Callie wanted to come with us on a vacation, he told us a lot of thing, but then Callie woke up and we learned the truth." She cried non-stop through her confession.

"Calm down sweets, everything will be okay", Stef said trying to calm the child.

"How will it be okay? That mean lady wants to take me to live with some random family. When all I want to do is be with my mom", she cried harder and I felt bad for her.

I went to hug her, but she pulled away.

"No don't take me away please, I want to stay with Callie", she cried harder.

"Okay sweets we won't make you leave we promise", Stef said.

I couldn't take her crying any longer, children shouldn't be in this much pain. I pulled her into a hug, even though she was trying to pull away. I held onto her tight, until she relaxed and started to calm.

"Mom", we all heard Callie croaked out.

Relief filled me instantly hearing Callie talk, she was alright.

"Yes baby I am right here and Mama is hear too", Stef said as she smiled moving towards Callie.

"Who are you?" Callie asked.

I couldn't breath my baby didn't remember me. She didn't remember Stef.

"Where is my mom? Where is Jude?" She cried, "I want my mommy."


	16. Lost memory

**Stef's Pov**

My daughter didn't remember me, how could she not remember me? I actually know how, that jack a**. We had just taken a step forward in our relationship with Callie, and now because of him we have taken ten steps back.

Lena spoke up and I could see the tears in her eyes, "I am going to get the doctor."

She left quickly and I knew she was going to break, but she didn't want to do it in front of Callie.

I looked back at Callie, she looked so small just like a child, "Sweetie, what do you remember?"

And just like a small child she got excited about something, "My mom and I are going to surprise Jude with a awesome birthday present. He is turned three today, he is getting so big."

She then looked around the room, "Where are they?"

"Um... sweets...", I started how was I supposed to tell her that her mom had died? Luckily I was cut off by her.

"Why do you keep calling me sweets?" She asked, "I don't even know you."

That hit me in the heart, but before I could answer her Lena and the doctor walked in. I could tell that Lena had cried by the redness of her eyes. I moved to stand by her and I grabbed her hand.

"Hello Callie, I am your nurse Mindy", Mindy said looking at all Callie's machines, "I am so glad to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"I am okay my head hurts, and I am really confused about what's going on", she said looking at us and then the doctor.

"What are you confused about?" She asked carefully.

"Why am I here, and who everyone is in this room?" She said.

"Callie, you were in an accident, and it appears that you have lost your memory", she said, "Can I please speak with you two out in the hallway?"

"Is she going to get her memory back?" Lena asked.

"I think she will, but it might take some time. She has to go to places she fills familiar with and see people she remembers", Mindy said, "That might help her remember a little faster."

"Okay thank you", I said walking back into Callie's room.

"You should try to get some rest, Callie", Lena said.

"Okay", she said closing her eyes and laying down.

Once I was for sure she was asleep, I walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Please come back to us baby", I whispered into her ears.

"Maybe I should go and get Jude", Lena said, "She remembers him."

"I don't think that is a good idea today, she is scared, and seeing Jude look older then what she remembers might scare her", I said.

"I guess your right", Lena said and then looked over to the girl sitting in the chair, I totally forgot she was here, "Are you okay Sophia?"

She just nodded her head, "Will you do me a favor?"

"Depends what the favor is", I said looking at her.

"If she remembers...", I cut her off.

"When... when she remembers", I said.

"When she remembers, will you please give her this. They are going to come take me away, I know it. When she remembers please give her this", she said handing me the letter.

I started to open it, but she stopped me, "Don't read it", she basically yelled at me.

"Okay", I said and she started walking out of the room, "Where are you going?"

"I am just going out to the waiting room, so you guys can have some alone time", she said.

After she was gone I sat down by Lena and grabbed her hand again, "I love you."

"Love you too", she said and I started to watch Callie.

I was never going to take my eyes off her again, "We love you Callie", Lena whispered.


	17. We Are Going Home

**Sophia's Pov**

Walking out of Callie's room was one of the hardest things I ever had do it because I knew just around the corner was the person who was going to take me away.

I had so much hope that Callie was going to wake up and tell everyone that my mom wasn't to blame. That my mom was only trying to help her get back to her family, but she woke up and she doesn't remember anything.

Now my hope was all gone, I was going to go live with people I didn't know. People who didn't care about me. People I would probably hate.

"Sophia", I heard her evil voice, "Are you ready?"

I wanted to scream no and run away as fast as I could, but I gave up. My hope was all gone and I knew I wouldn't make it away from her.

"Yes", I said and let her grab my arm and start pulling towards the exit.

"Wait", someone called out from behind me, "I will foster her, my wife and I will foster her until you can find her a forever home."

I knew that voice, it was the curly haired ladie's voice. Callie's mother's voice, the one that sounded so sweet and caring.

"You... you will take her", Sandy said.

"Yes we will take her for the time being", Lena said.

"Okay, I will have to go get some paperwork", she said.

Lena nodded towards Sandy, "We will keep her here with us."

I could handle being them. They seemed really nice and once Callie remembered I could ask her to help my mom.

Sandy walked out the door and I walked towards Lena, "Thank you", I said in my quiet voice.

"No problem", Lena said with a smile on her face.

She took my hand and lead me back into Callie's room. I watched her sleep and I wondered if she would ever remember.

**Stef's Pov**

24 hours later we were loading Callie up in our car to take her home. My mom and Lena's parents were going to drive the rest of the kids home. We just had Callie and Sophia.

"My mom said to never get in a car with strangers", Callie said as we were trying to get her in the car.

"We aren't strangers though Callie, we are friends of your dad", I said.

"Are you going to take me home to Jude and my mommy", she asked.

"Yes", I said, "But only Jude cause your mom went on a vacation in the sky."

Callie smiled, "She told me that she needed a vacation a couple of days ago."

She finally got in the car and I shut the door putting it on childlock.

Half way home I glanced back and noticed both of the girls were asleep.

I looked at Lena, "We will get through this."

"Yeah, we got her back, everything is going to be fine", Lena said, "She will remember us, I know she will.

"Mommy, please, mommy come back", I heard Callie say from the back seat, "I can't do this alone."

I pulled over I couldn't let her suffer, and I could tell she was having a nightmare.

"Hey baby, wake up for mommy, please baby", I said stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

She woke up with a jolt but I held her close.

"My mommy is dead isn't she, she is on a vacation in the sky because she is dead", she cried into my shoulder.

"I am so sorry baby, but I got you", I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I looked up to Lena and she was crying too. I motioned for her to take the driver's seat and I climbed in the back with Callie.

A couple of minutes later she had fallen back to sleep, "I love you my baby."


	18. Progress

**Lena's****Pov**

Callie had to remember, she had to remember us. I didn't care when she did, but I hoped it was soon, as long as she remember, and when she finally does I will be the happiest person alive.

"Callie sweets we are home", I heard Stef whisper to Callie.

Sophie looked out the window towards our house and then looked at me as if asking for permission. I got out of the car assuming she would follow me.

"You will be safe here Sophie don't worry", I said grabbing her hand.

She nodded very slowly and then we bother looked toward Callie and Stef. They were still getting out of the car. Once Callie and Stef were out of the car we started walking towards the door.

"Hey my babies we are home", Stef yelled throughout the house.

We had told the kids a little about what was going on, so they knew to go easy on Callie. Sophie well she was a last minute surprise.

Jude came walking down the stairs first, "Callie."

"Jude", Callie asked in a very confused voice, "you are so big."

Jude smiled slightly about the fact she had just pointed out, "Yep Cals a lot of good food can do that to a person."

"What happened to Mom?" Callie asked Jude in a serious tone.

"I will tell you later, but for now I am so glad you are safe", Jude said and I could tell that question was hard for him.

"Jude why don't you take Callie to her bedroom while I get Sophie settled and dinner started", I ask Jude.

He just nodded taking Callie's hand and pulling her up the stairs. Once they have disappeared I turn to Sophie and give her a little smile.

"We don't have a bed for you yet, so is the couch okay for the night", Stef asks.

"Yes", Sophie said in a quiet tone.

"You don't have to be scared Sophie while you are in this house you are safe", I said, "We will give you a little bit of time to settle if you need us we will be in the kitchen. Right through that doorway."

I grab Stef's hand and walk into the kitchen, "What shall we have for dinner?"

"I don't care love whatever is easiest for you", Stef said.

"Okay what about some pasta", I ask.

Stef smiled, "Perfect."

I felt nice to be home to have all my children under one roof again and my parents to be so close by. They were staying at the hotel for the night to give Callie some space.

"Cuts some vegetables up for the salad", I tell Stef.

"Yes ma'am", she says kissing me and then getting to work.

**Jude's Pov**

"This is your bedroom", I tell Callie walking in the room, "Do you like it?"

She nodded, "This is your bed", I said sitting on it.

"Where is mommy Jude?" Callie asks me again and I don't know what to say.

"She just left for a little while okay", I said kind of angerly I didn't mean it they way I said it.

She nodded and sat on the bed with me. Silence filled the air as we sat in each other's presence. The silence could have lasted all day, but Mariana walked in.

"Hey Callie, I am Mariana", she said holding out her hand.

Callie shook it very lightly and again pure silence until we heard Lena call us all down stairs for dinner.

Everything went okay with everyone introducing themselves to Callie and dinner. After dinner I was on dish duty and Callie said she would help me.

We sat in silence like we did in previous homes, everything was okay until I dropped that stupid plate.

"What happened?" Lena asked basically running in the room.

Callie pulled me behind her back like she used too, in one quick movement to protect me.

"Callie sweets you are safe", Stef said coming in after Lena seeing Callie's reaction, "Can I pick up the class before you get hurt?"

Callie didn't say a word just kept me behind her back and slowly started backing away when Stef came closer to us.

"Jude", she whispered and I knew what she wanted me to do.

"Come with me Callie", I said, "They aren't going to hurt us here."

Callie pushed me towards the stairs and we ran up them right into Callie's room , luckily Mariana wasn't in there.

"Which house are we in?" She asks me.

"Number nine", I say.

"How old am I?" She asks.

"Seventeen", I say.

"Who are these people?"

"They are not dangerous Callie, they adopted me, and they are working on adopting you", I said smiling.

"Your adopted?" She said smiling.

"Yeah, a couple of months now", I said.

"What happened to me Jude?" She asked and so I began to tell the story about her appendix and her

"My own father kidnapped me, why would he do that?" She asked.

"I don't know Callie, I wish I did", I said.

"I am going to get some rest", she said lying down.

"Okay", I said getting up and walking out of the room.

Stef and Lena were waiting out in the hallway of course I knew they would be.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Stef and Lena said at the same time.

"Yeah", I said, "I think she remembers some of the system."

"Progress", Lena said with a smile even though she knew it was going to be hard in the nights to follow.


	19. I Remember

**Callie's Pov**

My mind was so foggy, why couldn't I remember anything? The last thing I could remember was being in the Olmstead's house. That was number seven which means I went to another house before this one and it has been three years since that house.

Last thing I remembered was Mr. And Mrs. Olmstead wanting to adopt me and Jude. What had happened? What did I do wrong? Before I knew it I was falling asleep.

"Callie", Liam said with a smile.

I smiled back at him, "Hi Liam."

"My parents are taking Jude out to a movie tonight so it is going to be just you and me", Liam said still smiling.

"I have to do a lot of homework tonight", I said going to my room.

A little while later I heard Jude yell goodbye and head out the door. Liam came in my room right after.

"Callie", Liam said smiling, "They are gone."

"Cool", I said not interests working on my homework.

**Stef's Pov**

As I was walking past the girls room I heard some whimpering. I knocked and then walked in when I didn't get an answer.

It wasn't really late so when I walked in and didn't see Mari I knew she was with one of her brothers. I noticed Callie asleep in her bed, so I walked over to kiss her on her head, but she was whimpering quietly.

"Callie bug, wake up for me", I said as she started to toss and turn.

"Liam please no", she whimpered.

"Callie, Baby, please wake up for mommy", I said.

Callie sat up quickly looking all around the room. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she silently cried.

"I remember Liam, I remember what he did to me", she says in almost a whisper.

"Oh Callie", I said opening my arms, "Come here."

She basically jumped into my arms her whole body shaking with sobs, "Why... why did he do it?"

"I don't know love", I said, "But he will never hurt you again."

She silently cried in my arms her body shook with sobs, but it wasn't long before her breathing became normal, and she fell asleep. I didn't want to let her go.

"Stef", Lena called from the doorway.

"Yes love", I ask.

"Lets go to bed everyone is asleep", she says quietly.

"Mariana?" I ask.

"In bed with Jesus", she answers.

I nod my head and lay Callie down. I cover her up with a blanket and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Cal", I say as I walk out the door grabbing Lena's hand.

**Lena's Pov**

"She remembers Liam", Stef says as I turn off the light.

"Is she okay?" I ask with concern.

"She had a little bit of a breakdown, but I think she will get through it. Just like she usually does", Stef says as she pulls me close, so we can cuddle.

I nod my head on Stef's chest, "I love you."

"I love you too", Stef says and we both drift into a deep sleep.

**Callie's Pov**

My dreams were so confusing as they showed different scenes every few seconds.

"It is just for a little while", the curly hair lady had said as she picked me up from Juvie, my new foster mom.

"DNA doesn't make a family, love does", the curly hair lady says as I am having a hard time accepting the adoption.

"You and me. We are a lot alike. We think we gotta be strong, tough, think we gotta go on with things. And you know sometimes you do, and sometime you just gotta let yourself fall apart", A bond hair woman says as we sit on my bed, she is hugging me and I just want to break down.

"Most of the time I feel like I have five separate hearts running around outside of me. It's you kids." The blonde hair lady says.

"Oh, I miss you. I really thought we were going to be sisters", A sassy brunette says.

"There is nothing anyone can say to get me to change the way I feel about my family", a boy who looks like the sassy brunette says.

"There is enough to go around", the oldest boy says.

"This is not my first time in a foster home", I say to two women.

"I don't live in a magical world where everything always works out", I say wanting to scream.

"You ruin everything because you don't know how to be happy", Jude yells at me at a wedding, he just called me selfish, and I feel like I have been.

"I am coming home, Jude", I say as I talk about the house that I am currently in.

"We think you guys deserve a home and we really would like it if it was yours", the curly haired lady said.

"You mean like adopt us?" Jude asks with a smile.

"Yes, they said yes", the blonde hair lady screams and I am in my first ever mama sandwich.

"I want you both to know how much Jude and I love you", I say staring at the two women.

"I love you more then you can possibly imagine", Lena, the curly haired lady, said.

"I know and I love you too mama", I say as I watch her smile grow.

"Don't let go, please mom don't let go", I say crying clinging to Stef, the blond lady.

"Never baby not ever" she says and I could tell she was happy with me calling her mom.

"Oh my Callie girl don't ever scare me like that again I love you to much", Stef said appearing through a hospital door.

"Too too much, more than your sweet little head could imagine", Lena said.

"I love you guys too, Thank you", I said.

"For what sweets?" Stef asked.

"For giving me a family", I had said and they started to get tears in there eyes.

"Mom, I am so scared", I said I was at a gas station.

"Oh thank goodness Callie, where are you?" Lena said.

"Mama I don't know, but he is coming. I don't know where he is, I don't know where to run. I am so scared", I said and I was crying.

"Baby, slow down, who is he?" Stef asked.

"My birth father", I said crying harder.

"Mama, I missed your voice, and mom I missed you, I missed you both, I love... oh no he is coming", I said.

He hit me, my birth father hit me. My moms loved me and wanted me. I was started to remember.

"Who are you?" I asked my mom's and they looked so hurt.

I remember everything for my first foster to home to now. It all came back so quickly and I felt sick. I sat up and ran towards the bathroom, my head was pounding.

After sitting in the bathroom for quite awhile, I went back to bed. I lay my head down and looked at the clock 6:50. My moms would be up soon.

A smile grew on my lips, I had a family that loved me. I sat up again looking around my room, I was home. I got out of bed and quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I was going to make breakfast for my family. Oh how good that felt to think about.

Ten minutes later the pancakes were almost ready and I heard few steps coming down the stairs.

"Cal is that you? Mom asked and I smiled how easily I could recognize her voice.

Lena was there to I could feel her.

"Yep", I said called back.

"What are you doing up so early", Lena asked and I could tell she wanted to call me sweets or love, but held back.

"I am making breakfast mama, so you and mom don't have to cook", I said as I watched their facial expressions brighten.

"You remember", they screeched at the exact same time.

I nodded my head and they ran to me putting me into a mama sandwich.

"I love you guys so much", I said feeling safe in their arms.

"We love you too Callie", they said in unison.

I knew I was going to be safe and loved for the rest of my life.

_**The End**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for all the support you have given me. Love you all and Merry Christmas.**_


	20. The Official End

Okay one more chapter for those who requested to know what happened to Sophie and who wanted to see the reactions from the rest of the family!

* * *

**Callie's Pov**

Moms were smiling at me the whole time they atext breakfast and I could tell they were really happy. I hoped the rest of my family would be just as happy.

The first one down the stairs was Brandon and I smiled at him. Moms smiled at him too.

"Why is everyone so happy?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know just a really good morning in my home", I said with a smirk.

Brandon smile grew on his face, "You remember?"

I nod and he hugs me so tight I couldn't breathe. Moms were laughing in the background.

The next one down I didn't even know was in our house!

"Sophie what the he** are you doing here?" I said looking at her and then to moms.

"Callie... I um... I didn't have somewhere else to go", she said stepping away from me.

"Callie sweets Sophie..." Stef started but I cut her off.

"Sophie's father kidnapped me and you let her in this house", I asked.

"Callie love it wasn't Sophie's fault", Lena said trying to move over to me.

"No... no stay away from me... I can't believe you guys", I said stepping away from Lena.

"Callie please let us explain", Lena said stepping towards me.

"No... Lena... I don't need an explanation", I said storming up into my mom's bedroom.

**Stef's Pov**

"Sophie hun she didn't mean it", I said trying to calm her down.

"Come eat sweetie", Lena said, "We will go talk to her."

I nodded at Lena and then looked at Brandon, "We will be right back."

We headed up the stairs to the girl's bedroom and were kind of shocked not to see her in there, but then I had a got feeling to check our bedroom.

Sure enough, she was laying on my side of the bed with her head in Lena's pillow.

Her body shook with silent sobs that broke my heart.

"Cal please will you let us explain", Lena asked and she didn't move.

"She was going to end up in the system", I said, "Callie if you don't want her here we will tell Bill to come get her."

Callie didn't say anything she just stayed in the exact position she was in.

"Please baby, talk to us", Lena said moving to sit by Callie.

As soon as Lena sat beside Callie, Callie turned around and cried into Lena's shoulder. Shocking both Lena and I for Callie's willingness.

"Mama I am so sorry", Callie said, "I was so mean down stairs... I didn't mean it."

"Oh Callie it is okay", Lena said rubbing Callie's back.

"It's just Sophie reminds so much of that day... I thought I was never going to see you guys again", Callie said crying harder.

I crossed the room putting Callie into a mama sandwich.

"Sophie can stay it wasn't her fault it was her father's", Callie said.

"Are you sure baby?" I ask her and she nods.

She pulled away from us and smiles, "I am so glad I remember."

"Us too", Lena said squeezing one more time.

Callie stood up wiping her eyes, "I hope the others are down stairs."

Callie ran out of the room and down the stairs, sure enough everyone was downstairs. Mariana was close to tears hugging Jesus who had a giant smile on his face. Jude was hugging Callie so tight I hoped he wasn't hurting her.

Callie pulled away from Jude and went and hugged Mariana and Jesus. She then turned to us and smiled a wide grin.

I was super glad she remembered I couldn't live my life without her.

She then turned to Sophie, "I am so sorry for yelling. It wasn't your fault and use shouldn't take my anger out on you, so I am truly sorry."

Everyone seemed so happy and I was glad I have the family I do.

**Sophie's Poverty**

Three Months Later

Callie and I have gotten pretty close over the days. We may have come together in a terrible way, but it ended up alright in the end.

Callie helped my mom and she got out a month ago, so we are living happily. My father was found in an alley way not to far from the Foster's house. He was probably planning to get us both back. He is in prison for quite a while.

My life is turning out different then I ever imagined it, but I am super glad it turned out this way. My dad may be gone from my life, but I got a super awesome sister. My mom and I are closer then we ever have been.

The best part of it all is I got to meet the Foster's they are my second family. I know if I ever need anything I can go to them and they will be there.

* * *

**This is the actual last chapter I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
